


Kid Flash Reborn

by Dragonfire13



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Wally West as Flash, Wally West as Kid Flash, mentions of Young Justice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire13/pseuds/Dragonfire13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash has been turned into a kid by Morgaine (who wanted revenge for her son) and wants to go home to another dimension. How will the League deal with a young Wally that can take all them down, seems to have a crush on Batman, hates Superman, and is demanding them send him back home?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whoaaa got this idea from... Sitting in Study Hall bored out of my mind!:) More chapters should be up soon.... Also will try to update other stories soon!

**Prologue**

 

Wally West aka the Flash let out a small yelp as he was thrown towards a brick wall by one of Morgaine's demon pet thing. It looked like a giant cat snake with a upper body of a cat and a cat's head, but a snake's body for it's legs and a snake's tongue coming out of it's mouth. Flash waited for his back to hit the bricks but instead heard a whoosh and felt a warm arm wrap around his mid section bringing him up into a warm chest that Wally loved even though the guy (Batman) will never know his feelings because he doesn't want to die!

Batman dropped him seconds later before dropping down gracefully besides him and throwing a batarang at said snake cat thing blowing it up. "Great shot Ba-!... Dang it.." Wally muttered the last part as he noticed Batman had already left and was now fighting along side Wonder Women again... With a sigh Flash turned and attacked another snake cat thing that as attacking Green Lantern and with a small blast of wind sent it flying right towards were GL was waiting with a cannon made of green light which killed the thing in seconds. GL didn't even spare Flash a glance as he flew towards Hawkgirl who was holding another snake cat's mouth open with her hands and feet her wings pinned down by the things tail.

Flash quickly turns and sees Morgaine watching close to where he was standing. With a quick glance around he finds everyone busy and with that he runs at her then quickly dodges as she sends a ball of fire at him. "Missed me! Missed me now you gotta kiss me!... Ewww wait never mind don't touch me!" Flash says a seconds later as a laugh leaves him and he dodges again. "Stand still you stupid child!" Morgaine hisses as she throws another ball of fire at him.

"Hey! I'm over 18 I am not a child anymore!" Flash says while moving out of the way his arms crossed.

"Tch. You act like one. No wonder that bat doesn't like you." Morgaine says and watches with a evil grin under her mask as the Flash's body goes ridged and he looks over at Batman to make sure he didn't hear of course Superman did with his super hearing but ignored it for now. Flash turns back to Morgaine right as he sees a ball of black magic slam into his chest sending him flying while he lets out a small scream before he hits a wall and lays there blackness growing into his vision. "Enjoy your new found childhood Flash." Morgaine's voice whispers in Flash's ear before disappearing into a portal as yells of "FLASH!" and "Watchtower beam us up and prep the med bay Flash is down!"

Wally's last thought was  _I don't think this impressed Bats..._


	2. 7 Years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's turned into a 7 year old, who seems to have problems of his own. Well at least when his 8 it should be a bit easier right?

Wally West aka the Flash laid on a small bed breathing slowly in and out his heart also starting to slow down, making the medical staff scream out orders as they try to speed it up but all stop as they watch as the flash start to shrink and grow smaller his costume starting to hang off his small frame. Superman and Batman came in moments later and forced the staff to leave while Dr Fate walked in. Fate went to stand by Wally's head and watched with the rest of them as Wally's body grew smaller and smaller till it stopped and made him look like he was no more then 5. Fate spoke some words that neither Batman or Superman under stood before Fate stopped and said "I can not break this spell that has been place upon him. But the spell should break itself in a matter if weeks."

"Great, we have to deal with a five year old Flash.... A five year old Flash with super speed that can't control it." Superman said after a moment "what are we going to do?"

"I did not say he would remain five the whole time. He will grow a year older after each day passes." Fate tells them. Batman stays silent as he watches Flash for a moment before saying "One league member will be with Flash at all times, and anyone who can almost keep up with Flash will remain on stand by encase he can't control his powers."

"You mean me don't you?" Superman asks but was ignored as both Batman and Fate left.

* * *

 Wally opened his eyes slowly and winced in pain as memories of the night before hit his small seven year old brain. Wally kept in the whimper of pain, swallowing it down and not daring to let it out encase his father heard. Keeping his breath even he listened and heard someone else's breathing close to him. Turning his head he looked over with wide eyes at a large man who was wearing blue, and red and seemed to be asleep. Wally stared at him before slowly starting to sit up, trying to ignore the pain that flew through his small body and keep the whimper inside him. Looking around Wally noticed that he was in a white room with one other chair besides the one the man was sitting in, the large bed he sat in, and a TV on the wall along with a small table besides the bed with a glass of water on it. Wally turned and reached an arm to grab the glass but froze as he noticed he wasn't wearing any clothes.

Wally blinked confused about where his clothes were, where he was, and how did he get from sleeping in his small bed to here. Turning to look at the man again he noticed a large bag besides the bed and slowly barely breathing climbed off the bed and reached for the bag. Digging into it he looked at the different shirts till he stopped as he saw a Flash shirt! Excitement bubbled through him and quickly grabbing it and put it on and dug deeper till he found some flash underwear with Batman sleep pants. He couldn't help the giggle that he let out as he started to run around forgetting about the man as he pretended to be the Flash before freezing as the man woke with a "huh?" Wally froze like a deer in the head lights his eyes going huge and meeting the man's before they went to the ground and Wally quickly mumbled a soft "i'm sorry for waking you." while curling his toes waiting for the smack to the head.

Clark blinked as he watched Wally silently confused as he saw the young boy dressed in a flash shirt and batman sleep pants mumbling i'm sorry and seeming to be waiting for something. Clark shrugged before saying "It's fine Wally. I needed to get up anyways, your probably hungry right?" Clark then thought of how much a grown Flash ate and started to think about how a growing flash would eat more! Wally just shrugged though and mumbled a soft "I'm not hungry..." even though Clark could hear a faint rumble from his stomach. "Well i'm hungry, so lets go get some food and we can see if your hungry to when we get there."

Wally just nodded and started towards the one door but stopped as Clark went and said "Wait! You need some socks and shoes on." Clark dug to the bottom of the bag and brought out a pair of white socks with red shoes and placed them on the bed before placing everything back in the bag and went to ask Wally if he needed help but watched with shock as Wally was tying both of his shoes without help. "Okay, guess you don't need help. Well lets go get something to eat then Wally... Oh um by the way i'm Superman."

Wally just nodded and walked along side him like a kicked puppy. "Soo umm how old are you?" Clark said trying to figure out why it was so hard to talk to younger Wally then it was older Wally. "...Seven." Wally said after a pause of breath.

"Your pretty small for a seven year old." Clark said while giving him a small smile "you look more like a five year old kid." Clark goes to ruffle Wally's hair to show his just teasing but blinks in shock as Wally flinches as if he had been smacked. "I was born small." Wally says while staring at his feet and following Clark at the same time. Clark glanced down at Wally before saying "Oh.. umm well... Uhh look at this! Were here!" Pushing open the door to the cafe were heroes of all kind could be seen eating and chatting with each other.

Wally froze and looked around fear in his eyes and he felt like bolting before freezing as a loud female voice screamed "Oh my GOD! Who is that little cutie!?" before moments later Wally was picked up and was squeezed tightly. Wally didn't move even though he wanted to be placed back on the ground he just wiggled a bit so that he could breath easier. "Supergirl that's Flash and I think you should put him down before you kill him." Superman said with a chuckle in his voice.

"Oh my god! How can this be Flash!? His just beyond levels of cuteness!" Supergirl said while holding Wally out as arms length. Wally just stared at her his green eyes wide before blinking and looking around for a moment before his eyes looked down at his feet as he felt heat rush towards his face. "I...I'm not the Flash..." Wally says softly before saying "my-my names Wally! Bu-But umm.. Fl-Flash is my favorite superhero.... Just before Batman.."

"His a Batman fan!?" Supergirl screamed catching everyone's attention "noooo! You gotta be a Superman and Supergirl fan kid!"

"..Why? Batman and Flash can both destroy Superman if needed." Wally said as he started to come out of the shyness that had always fallen on him except when he talked about his favorite Superheros. "Oh? And how can they destroy Superman?" Superman couldn't help but ask as he filled a tray up with food for Wally while Supergirl carried him around. "Flash can travel at speeds faster then light, and since Batman has your weakness which is mostly just a green glowering rock. He can give it to Flash then Flash can run around the world at top speed and punch you in the skull killing you."

"...I feel like I should be scared you know this." Superman said while staring at the little boy who was staring at all the food in front of him. "Well um eat up."

Wally stayed silent as he ate a couple bites of a sandwich before saying "i'm full.."

"But you've barley eaten!" Supergirl says as she takes a fry from the tray.

"Dad says I shouldn't eat a lot. He gets mad when I do."

"Wally dear what does your father do when his mad?" a soft voice behind Wally said making him jump and turn around to see a woman with two large brown wings standing there. His eyes went wide as he stared at her for a moment before saying "Your Hawkwoman!" before remembering the question and says "i'm not suppose to talk about it."

Hawkgirl's eyes narrowed for a moment and she half wondered about Hawkwoman before bending down so she was eye level with him and said "well i'm a hero, and that means you can tell me anything."

Wally was silent before looking up at her and saying "He hurts me and puts me in the dark closet were the monsters are."

"Don't worry Wally he won't hurt you anymore we won't allow it." Hawkgirl told him while trying to control the urge to hunt down Wally's father and rip him apart. Other League members nodded and weren't ready for Wally to launch himself at Hawkgirl while saying "Can you keep the clowns away to?"

"Of course. Were even get Batman to help."

* * *

  **Later**

"So Wally what do you want to see next?" John asked as he carried Wally around on his shoulders.

"The Flash!" Wally said while trying to contain his excitement as he waved at all the heroes they passed and let out little gasps as he said there names, though some of them sounded weird. "Umm well Flash is busy right now buuut I could probably find Batman for you."

"REALLY!?"

"Yeah... But first tell me who's your third favorite superhero?"

"Green Lantern!" Wally said as John took off flying through the hallways, Wally now sitting in his arms.

"Good choice kid." John said with a laugh before starting to ask heroes if they've seen the bat. Finally he just flew to the monitor room to ask J'onn when he sat the bat sitting in a chair watching the monitors. "Hey Batman." John said while touching down and walking over towards the bat. he got no replay not like he was expecting one but he just said "so Batman there's a little boy that wants to meet you."

"I'm busy." Batman says.

John went to answer but stopped as he felt a tug on his suit and looked down to see Wally pointed at the floor wanting to be put down. Gently placing him on the floor Wally took off running towards Batman, and sliding to a stop while tugging on his cape. Batman turned his head to look down at the small red headed boy who was grinning up at him and was holding his arms up at the dark knight. John watched in frozen horror as he thought Batman was going to murder the kid and blinked in shock as he saw that Wally was gone from were he was standing and there was now a small bump of a body hidden in the inside of Batman's cape. "If you need something Lantern tell me or leave." Batman's voice broke out of the silents making John jump before he muttered a 'i'm gonna go.' and he high tailed it out of there.

John quickly ran towards J'onn hoping the martian could get into the cameras and get him pictures of what was going on.

* * *

Wally giggled as he traced the bat symbol on Batman's chest before leaning his head against it while bringing the cape closer around him his eyes starting to drop. "Your really cool Bats.." he muttered as he dropped his head on the man's chest listening to the faint heart beat he could just barley hear before saying "i'm gonna marry you one day." and falling asleep.

Bruce just sat there fingers frozen at Wally's statement before looking down at the small 7 year old sleeping in his lap and could see a small gold light wrap around him and his small body growing a little taller. Batman moved a hand to tuck in his cape more around the sleeping boy before going back to what he was doing and that was hunting down Wally's father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/ideas for some fun adventures with Wally?


	3. 8 years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets go to the zoo and play with the animals!

Wally opened his little eight year old eyes and looked around in confusion. Where was he? He was suppose to be with his Aunt Iris and his Uncle Barry in his new room. Wally frowned as he climbed out of the bed to find a shirt, pants, underwear, socks, and shoes waiting for him. He quickly put them on and found himself wearing a Green Lantern shirt, with superman underwear, blue jeans, and batman socks alongside Flash sneakers. Wally grinned happily at those before blinking and remembering how he and Uncle Barry were going to the zoo today! He started to bounce happily before turning and running towards the door while screaming "UNCLE BARRY!" but stopped as the door opened and he ran into a pair of legs knocking him backwards.

Blinking and looking up his eyes went wide as he saw a tall lady with black hair and bright blue eyes, wearing a simply purple t-shirt with blue jeans alongside two metal bracelets on her wrists and two star earrings. The woman smiles kindly at him while bending down and saying "Hi, i'm Diana and your Wally correct?" the lady Diana asked as she smiled at Wally. "Yep! Do you know my uncle? He promised to take me to the zoo today! Were gonna see the cheetahs and bats!" Wally said while bouncing up and down smiling widely like the Wally the Justice League knew and loved.

"Well sweetie.. Um your uncle is busy right now and can't take you to the z..." Diana didn't finish her sentence as she saw Wally's shoulders drop and she could hear a little sniffle in there. "But! me and a couple friends will take you!"

"REALLY!?" Wally screamed while jumping up and down in excitement before leaping up and hugging her tightly then grabbing her hand and saying "come on we gotta hurry! Before to many people get there!"

"Lets get some breakfast first though." Diana said while wondering who she could threaten into coming with them. She smiled as they reached the cafeteria and saw John, along with Shayera, J'onn, and Superman sitting at a table talking. Smiling she walked up with Wally who was going on and on about all the animals they were going to see not even noticing the other heroes yet. "Were going to the zoo." Diana says as she sits down and placing Wally's tray down so he could eat and doesn't seem to notice the other heroes still. "What?" Superman asked as he looked over towards Diana with the others.

"Wally was promised to go to the zoo today by his uncle and since he is not he we shall take Wally to the zoo together."

"Were gonna see the cheetahs and the bats!" Wally says before finally noticing the heroes and staring at them wide eyed while thinking  _It's Hawkwoman, Superman, the second Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter! There so cool!_ Before grinning and saying "Can we leave now!? Pleeeeeasssse?" Wally said while making his eyes go watery and puppy like. "...Let us get changed." Superman finally said and winced at the loud pitched squeal that left Wally's mouth while trying not to laugh at the 'thank you, thank you.' was said over and over again.

* * *

**The Zoo**

"Now what are our names again Wally?" Diana asked as she looked up at Wally who was sitting on Clark's shoulders his little fist in Clark's hair. Wally looked at her and while patting Clark's head said "this is Clark, that's" pointing to Shayera "big sister Shay and her boyfriend John, and your cousin Diana."

"Why am I just Clark?" Clark asked while watching John pay the fee to get into the zoo.

"Because your also Giant Man!" Wally said before pointing and saying "lets go! I wanna see everything before the zoo closes!"

"Okay, okay." Clark said as he hurried along "what do you want to see first?"

"The cheetahs!" Wally said while looking down at the map John had just given him. "We have to turn left up here Giant Man and then were be in the big cat part the park! Now lets hurry!" Wally said while pointing with his finger what way to go.

"He sure is bossy right now." John mumbled towards Shayera.

"I thought that was a kid thing." Shayera said back. John didn't get a chance to answer as Shayera pulled a camera out of her bag and snapped a picture of his face and laughed at how he yelped and stumbled backwards. Shayera laughed before lifting the camera towards Wally who was pointing towards the cheetahs his eyes shinning before Wally seemed to get an idea in his small head and launch himself off of Clark's shoulders towards the fence looking like he could go over it.

Shayera snapped a photo right as Clark grabbed Wally's shirt and lifted him up and back towards them were Diana grabbed Wally and said that if he tried that again they would leave. Wally just nodded and grabbed onto Diana while saying "Can we go see the other animals now?"

"Of course, but try anything like that again got it?" Diana said while Wally shook his head up and down quickly.

* * *

Wally pressed his face against the glass as he stared at all the fish before saying "Shay we should have gotten Aquaman to come with us! He could talk to the fish for us!" Shay laughed before saying "I think Aquaman would be a little mad at seeing all these fish in cages."

"..We should have brought him! We could have had a zoo break!"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Clark said.

* * *

  **Zoo Petting Zoo**

"Maybe when Wally is older, I should take him to my home and allow him to ride the horses we have there." Diana said as she watched Wally laugh from were he stood petting a small white pony gently. "Nah were just get him a cat." John said while watching "besides when Wally is older he'll be able to outrun the horses."

"Hmm can Wally even have animals wherever he lives?" Shayera asked.

"...I don't know but if he can't were just keep it in the Watchtower." John said.

"Pretty sure Batman wouldn't like that." Clark spoke up while keeping an eye and ear on Wally who had moved on to pet the small lambs.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Shayera answered.

"Yeah but his Batman. He knows everything." Wally said as he ran over towards them and caught the last few things they had said.

"Sad thing is his right." Clark said while lifting Wally over the cage so they could go see more animals.

"What do you want to see next?" John asked.

"The bats!"

* * *

 "Look!" Wally said while pointing at a a large bat the same size as him. "That's a Fox Bat, the largest bat in the world!" The Fox bag seemed to glare at them.

"That bat kind of reminds me of batman." John whispered to Clark who couldnt keep a snicker in. Wally pressed his face against the glass looking at the bat before saying "I'm gonna call him Bruce!" Clark let out a chocking sound at that and stared at Wally alongside the other heroes. "Do you think I can take him home?"

"I believe they have to stay here Wally." Diana said while taking Wally's hand and leading him away. Seeing the look of disappinment on him she quickly said "But i bet you can get a stuffed bat in the gift shop."

"Really!?" Wally said jumping up and down.

"Yes, now what do you want to go see?"

"The gift shop!!" Wally said while pulling on her hand trying to get her to move so that they could get him a bat. Diana smiled and allowed it while grabbing Clark's hand and pulled him along, while John and Shay followed. "But don't you want to see the other animals Wally?" Clark asked.

"Don't need to! Uncle B is gonna take me to the zoo later, so I can see them then!" Wally told him as he was lifted up and carried into the large gift shop, with different toys and stuffed animals. "What bat do you want?" Shay asked as she looked at all the different colors and noted some were made to look like the bat symbol. Wally pointed at the largest one on the top shelf and made puppy eyes at the girls while letting his lip trumble. Diana looked over at the boys expecting them to pay for the large bat that was all black and as large as Wally himself. "He owes me money after this." John grumbled as he and Clark paid for the thing and Shay took a picture of Wally trying to carry it without help. "What's his name?" Shay asked Wally.

"Bruce!" Wally answered happily and trying to keep the yawn in. Shay smiled as she saw the yawn and gently picked Wally and the stuffed bat up as John called the Watchtower to beam them up said "looks like someones tired."

"Not tired... Just gonna close my eyes for a minute...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is done and the next one will begin soon! Also there will be more wally and batman cuteness next chapter.. sooo yeah. Comments?


	4. 9 Years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9 Year old Wally goes to the Batcave with Batman, but doesn't tell anyone.

Wally opened his eyes and blinked for a moment confused as to where he was, and why wasn't he sleeping next to da-uncle Barry. He shifted around felt his body hit something big and soft. Looking he found a giant black bat sitting there staring at him. Wrapped around the bats neck was a yellow ribbon with a small silver tag that read Bruce in the shape of a bat on it. "That's not Bruce." Wally said while poking the stuffed animal remembering how his Uncle had gotten him a MUCH bigger one that was black and silver.

Shrugging he turned and slipped out of the bed and looked around when he saw that he was very much naked. Squeaking and feeling his face going red he quickly looked around and noted the clothes seating nearly folded on a chair near the bed. Wally quickly slipped the clothes on his face still a little red from seeing how he was naked, and hoping that no one saw it. He grabbed the boots that were sitting on the floor and saw that they both were bright yellow with little bat symbols on the sides. "...Flash is still better." Putting those on he ran towards the door and watched as it slide up when he pressed a button and aloud him towards his freedom! Grinning he started to run down the silver hallway and passed by heroes who forced him to keep in his fanboy from screaming out. He stopped though straight in front of Question and with a large grin said "Hi Uncle Vic!" before running off again leaving a chocking Question behind.

Wally laughed as he remembered how his Aunt had taken him to meet Uncle Vic a couple months ago, and the first thing he had said to the man was "did you know that Girl Scouts put something in there cookies to make people want to buy and eat more then they need?" Aunt Iris had not been happy with what Wally had said though he knows she was secretly amused. He still hadn't told her how he became Secret the side kick of Question for three weeks and how Uncle Vic got them shoot at twice. Wally snickered at the memory of his new Aunt Huntress screaming at Uncle Vic for hours about how dare he take a small child out and let him get shot at. He had gotten ice cream for dinner after that.

Wally slowed down to a halt as he came to realize that he had no idea were he was, of course that didn't matter seconds later when Wally saw a black jet that he knew was the Batwing. Wally kept his fan boy side in as he dashed up the open ramp and slide into one of the seats. Buckling himself in he reached for the wheel but found he was to short to grab it. Wally glared at the wheel in front of him before going to unbuckle, but froze as he heard the ramp close and felt eyes watching him. Looking up he found himself staring at Batman and made a chocking noise.

"Umm.. This is totally not me trying to take your plane out for a drive." Wally said while smiling widely at the hero, who he secretly had a very large crush on. Batman stared at him for a moment before moving and unbuckling him just to lift him up by his shirt collar like a puppy and drop him into the other seat away from the wheel. Wally let out a loud squeak when he was picked up and dropped into the other chair. "What are you doing on my jet?"

"Hiding?"

"From?"

"Uhh.. Superman! Yeah Superman were um playing hide and seek?" Wally says making it sound more like a question then a answer.

"Was anyone with you when you woke up."

"No." Wally answered before he watched as Batman pressed a button bringing the jet to life, before hearing him say "Buckle. Now." Wally was quick to buckle and held in a squeal as the Batwing started to move and they shoot out of the Watchtower going towards Earth. Wally was stuck to the window watching his green eyes huge in wonder. "Hey can I drive?"

"No."

"Why noooot?" Wally whined and soon saw that he was getting no answer with a huff he crossed his arms and pouted. Wally was silent for about five minutes tops before saying "I promise not to scratch it! And it will be good practice for when Uncle Hal shows me how to drive a plane next month!"

"No."

"....I bet you let Robin fly the jet." Wally said making Batman look up and wonder just who this 'Robin' was. "Is it because you don't like me?"

"If I didn't like you, I would have left you in space. Instead I've taken you to the Batcave what does that say?"

"...Oh my GOD! My uncle was sooooo wrong about you Bats! Your awesome!" Wally screamed and unbuckled so that he could throw himself at Batman into a hug. "Your not scary at all! Your just a giant bat teddy bear!" Wally continues to hug Batman by wrapping both arms around the Bats necks and squeezing while nuzzling his face into said hero's chest. Wally tells himself that he is so not making this hug last longer then needed just because he has a crush on Batman, even though that is totally the reason and he needs to soak it all up while he can.

Batman slowly raised a hand and patted Wally on the back clearly not use to hugging someone. "...Can I drive?"

"Go back to your seat."

"But your comfy!" Wally whines before wanting to smack himself for saying that out loud. Oh god when they get to Earth he hopes the ground will swallow him up so he can die from embarrassment. Bruce just raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the now red faced boy who let out a "eep!" and took off for his seat were he tried to hide his red face. Bruce suddenly had the thought of how it was well not  _cute_ because Batman didn't think anything was 'cute' but he was close to that word. His thoughts then snapped to this  _Robin_ person, he thought about it but knew no one named Robin, or a superhero named Robin. So then who was this person?

He was knocked out of his thoughts as he entered Gotham and glanced at Wally whose face was now pressed against the window, eyes blown wide as he looked down at the city below. Bruce in no manor took the long way home, making sure to fly close to Wayne Tower and held in a smug smirk as Wally gasped when he saw it. He silently flew the plane lower, clicking a button and watching as a section in the back of his yard moved and slide open to show a large hole that had been cut into the ground and was covered by two sheets of metal that had grass growing on it. Gently bringing the plane through the hole and pressing the same button that closed it, and looked at Wally once he heard a loud gasp and the word "wow." come from the boy.

After turning the plane off and standing up to exit it, he looked down for a moment as he felt a small hand grab his and didn't comment about it. He did have to comment though as he heard Wally say "The Batwing is so cool!"

"Batwing?"

Wally looked up blinking his green eyes before saying "That's whats your jet's called right? The Batwing? Alongside the Batchair, Batcomputer, Batmobile, Batbike, and I even heard you have a Batdog right?"

"Master Batman does not own a dog young sir." a old voice said and Wally looked up to see a man dressed as a butler standing there with a domino mask covering his eyes and some of his face. "He doesn't? I could have sworn my Uncle B said that he had just gotten a puppy for his son Robin!" Wally said with a grin on his face.  _Son?_ Bruce thought as he stared at Wally before looking towards Alfred and nodded then let go of Wally's hand and disappeared into the shadows in the cave.

Wally blinked confused on just where did the Dark Knight go before looking up as the butler said "My name is Agent A, and yours is?"

"I'm Wally!"

"Well then Mast Wallace will you follow me and we can ge-!"

"No! It's Wally! W-a-l-l-y." Wally said while crossing his arms "Wallace is a stupid name, that makes people make fun of me, and call me soulless." Agent A stared at the child for a moment before saying "My dear boy, if I am right Wallace is a name made from a famous Scottish hero. That makes you a hero correct?" Wally stared up at him for a moment before saying "Really?" while his small mind started to rework on the plan to getting Flash's powers all he needed was the talk he was having with the Flash in a week on his tenth birthday. They were going to meet in his Uncle's lab.

"Of course." Agent A said with a smile before saying "now Master" he paused for a moment "Wally why don't we go get a snack? I made Batcookies." he couldn't help but say that as he had heard all the names that Wally had said to Master Bruce, but couldn't help but wonder who this boy 'Robin' was.

* * *

**Watchtower**

"Has anyone seen Wally!?" Superman said in a panic as he went into the cafeteria to ask the other heroes when he found Wally's room empty.

"I saw him running through the hallways." one answers and others answer with the same answer.

"Why?" someone else asks.

"His missing." Superman says before turning and quickly starting to look again with every other member of the League. A lot of them wondered how a red haired, energy filled boy could hide from all of them. 

**10 minutes later**

"How the hell can a kid be this good at hiding!?" Hawk finally snapped as he and every other hero stood in the large monitor talking about were Wally could be hiding. Hawkgirl finally sighed before saying "I think it's time to go with plan B."

"Plan B?" John asked while glancing towards her.

"Plan Batman." Hawkgirl answers and ignores the way almost every hero pales "His the world's greatest detective he should be able to find Wally easily."

"He'll kill us for losing him in the first place!" someone yells but is ignored as Hawkgirl goes and uses the computer to call the Batcave.

* * *

**Batman a couple minutes before the call.**

"Whose that?" Wally asked from were he sat, back against Batman's chest, munching on cookies and pointing while asking questions about the files Batman was typing up. "Firefly. Stay away from him."

"Is he like the Joker?"

"No."

"Then he can't be  _that_ dangerous." Wally says back, before grinning as a picture of a red haired woman with light green skin appears on the computer and he says "Aunt Pamela!" Before he turned and looked up at Batman confused while saying "why is Aunt P in your files?"

Batman just stared down at Wally in silence before saying "How are you related to her?"

"She's my mom's sister!" (this is so not true but I like to think so!) Batman glanced u pat the screen as he saw that he had a call coming in and moved his cape to cover Wally from the screen before pressing answer and watching as Hawkgirl's face appeared on screen, with other hero faces behind her looking like they were scared to death. Batman didn't say a word as he waited for her to speak, he didn't have to wait long as she said "Batman! These idiots lost Wally, we need your help finding him."

"Where was he last seen?" Batman asked in a cold tone while holding one hand under his cape to stop Wally from wiggling to much.

"They said they last saw him running through the halls."

"And no one stopped him?" Batman asked his eyes narrowing dangerously making the heroes gulp before he said "good luck finding him." and silently ended the call before allowing Wally to come out from the cape and watched as he did, but he then grabbed a part of it and put it over his head while saying "I am Batflash! Third greatest superhero in the world!"

"Whose the first?"

"Flash of course, but your a really really  _really_ close second!" Wally told him with a grin while moving to lean back against the warm chest not knowing that far up in space the League was having a panic attack trying to find him and not destroy the tower in the process. 


	5. 10 Years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally's got a need for speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Wally's talking and it-has-these-it-means-his-speed-talking!

Wally's eyes snapped open and he quickly got out of bed the blankets going up with the speed he moved before they dropped down as he spun in a circle while grabbing his clothes. Wally let out a loud yelp as he hit the floor seconds later, his shirt on backwards while his pants were wrapped around his legs tripping him. "Got to remember to ask Uncle B how he does that spin dress thing." Wally muttered to himself as he untangled himself from his clothes.

Finally getting his pants on and some socks and shoes he zipped towards the door to leave the room, but instead of leaving it. He slammed into the door and fell backwards. "Note to self, when going towards a door walk slowly, open it then run." Wally said to himself before looking towards the door as it opened and Wonder Woman stood there smiling gently at him. Wally blinked as he looked up at her before thinking _Why's aunt Diana here? She's not suppose to babysit me tell next week... Weird... I gotta find Uncle Hal though 'cause Uncle B says if I lose him i'm in trouble!_  then with a quick "Hi-Aunt-Diana!" he bolted straight past her into the hallway and sprinting down it.

His feet pounding on the metal floor not even noticing that he was going so fast people were being thrown into the sides of the hallway tell he came to a screeching stop that turned into a loud THUD as he slammed into a body. Falling backwards he looked up confused and wondering just what had he run into when he saw the giant red S and grinned while saying "Hi-Uncle-Clark!" in speedster talk. Superman blinked and went to say something but was cut off by Wally who said "It's-great-to-see-you-can't-wait-to-go-flying-later! But-I-gotta-go-find-Uncle-Hal-and-get-some-food!" then he was off again but not before he flipped Clark's cape up over his head.

Wally let out a laugh before hearing footsteps running behind him and glancing back to see Uncle Clark chasing after him.  _Why's he chasing me? Oh well I'll just sto- Uncle HAL!_ Hitting the breaks(and sliding a bit), and doing a quick turn he ran right past Superman who did the same. Wally stood looking around at all the heroes sitting and talking before seeing that he had actually see Uncle John not Hal, and let out a sigh before saying "Uncle-B's- _so-_ going-to-kill-me-for-losing-him." _  
_

He went to start running again but let out a yelp when he found himself up off the ground and twisted around to see Superman holding him up by the back of his shirt like a kitten. He squirmed for a moment before saying "Hey! Put me down." while glaring at him, before hissing a "This is so not cool Uncle Clark. Even Flash doesn't manhandle me like this!"  _He usually just picks me up bridal style or piggy back if I get to tired daring a run._

All the heroes who had turned to look at the scene glanced at each other in confusion and one muttered a "Uncle Clark?"

"Can you put me down now? I'm hungry!" Wally whined as he heard his stomach rubble to life, and his face went red from the loud noise that sounded a lot like a dying elephant. Laughter filled the room when the members heard that and Wally felt his face heat up even more before he looked around confused because the Justice League didn't have  _this_ many members. This was way more then the ten members the Justice League had last time he checked, and Uncle Clark's suit was.. brighter.

Wally shrugged decided that there probably just getting more members and maybe brighter costumes. Besides who was he to judge? His costume was going to be bright yellow and scarlet red. Yeah he couldn't really judge. "Oh, yeah... Umm here you go." Superman said after a moment and placed him back on the ground were he shot off into the line grabbing trays and filling them with food to place on a table and repeating till the whole table was filled.

Sitting down and grinning at the sight before him Wally started to dig in, shoving food into his mouth, chewing quickly and swallowing just as he shoved more food into his mouth. A sound of pure happiness left him as the amount of food started to quickly disappear down the black hole which was Wally's mouth and stomach. "How can he eat so much?" someone asked making Wally pause in his heaven of food.

"I have a hyper active metabolism that makes it so that I can eat three times my body weight in one setting." Wally answered easily before starting to eat again then paused when he saw everyone's faces of the way his way eating. "If I don't eat fast I'll burn it all off by the time i'm done with one plate." Wally started to eat quickly again before stopping as he finished the last bite and saying "Oh! And then there's the fact that if I don't eat anything for like a day I'll collapse and go into a coma like state tell I die the next day from lack of food. I think Flash can go up to three days without food, but he only knows that because of the fact that he was captured once and they didn't feed him like anything. Good thing Bats saved him though!"

Wally stared at there shocked faces confused for a moment before saying "Didn't you know that?"

"No, yo-err Flash never told us." Superman said while looking at Wally not knowing that he could starve to death so easily. Wally's eyes went huge at that before he quickly said "Oh-my-god-don't-tell-Flash!"

"We won't kid don't worry." Hawk said from were he stood besides Dove who nodded in agreement.

"Cool!... Who are you?" Wally asked while looking at Hawk who glared back at him. "You know what never mind. Where am I?" Wally asked as he realized that he had no clue on were he was at. "The Watchtower." John answered.

"Sweet!" Wally yelled as he jumped off the chair and onto his feet "Robin owes me three boxes of batcookies!" he couldn't help but dance a victory dance before stopping and saying "Well-i'm-going-to-explore-so-bye!" and zipped off out into the hallway running down it with Superman chasing after him. Wally glanced back clearly annoyed after a couple seconds which was like minutes to him before yelling a "Can't-catch-me!" and run faster.

* * *

**Hours Later**

"I caught him." Superman said as he gasped for air and held a sleeping Wally in one arm "He finally just tired himself out from running circles around the tower for the past few hours." Superman passed the sleeping Wally to John who was trying not to laugh at how peaceful Wally looked in his sleep before a sudden thought appeared in his mind and he froze before saying "Doesn't Wally age every time he sleeps?" John got a nod from Clark of yes before he then said "Doesn't that mean his going to age up once again today?"

"I am _not_ chasing him through this tower again." Superman said before turning and muttering a "I'm going to go take a nap." and leaving John with the sleeping Wally that he could see growing a little older and a dark bruise appeared on the side of his face. "Please don't wake up right now." John whispered as he carried the sleeping boy towards J'onn's room to see if the martian would watch Wally. _  
_


	6. 11 Years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and J'onn bond.
> 
> Oreo's were harmed in the making of this chapter.

When Wally opened his eyes, his first thought was that his face hurt. He blinked confused why it hurt before remembering that Captain Cold had frozen the street and he had ran straight over it not knowing that it was frozen and had went flying straight into the Rogue's trap that was made for his Uncle. Of course Flash had been close behind him, but still his face hurt from hitting the floor head on.

Wally turned and noticed that he was in a small room laying on top of a small bed, and that there was a green man sitting crossed legged, floating in the air. He sat up and looked at the man and realized that it was Martian Manhunter. He had only meet the guy a couple times when he and dad were out on a mission and needed some help. But he looked different. Like  _really_ different.

"What do you mean?" J'onn asked as he turned around to look at the startled boy.

"What!?" Wally squeaked wondering if he had spoken out loud or something.

"No, you did not speak out loud. Your thoughts were loud and I was checking to see if you were asleep still." J'onn answered before asking how he looked different.

"Umm.. Well it's just.. Your umm head it's a different shape and your skins a lighter green to. Also your clothes. Where's the black, and your capes different and yeah." Wally tells him from what he remembers from seeing Martian Manhunter last time. Martian Manhunter looks at Wally for a moment before closing his eyes and saying "There is a pile of clothes to your right. They may be a little big but they will do."

Wally let out a very manly squeak and quickly got dressed having final mastered the whole spin and dress thing, though he still sometimes forgot his underwear in his rush to get dressed. After he was done he ran a quick twenty circles around the martian before coming to a stop and saying "I'm all dressed! Soooo why am I with you? And not my Uncle B?"

"Your Uncle asked me to watch you today, while he is... away." J'onn told him.

"Oh cool.... How do you do that whole reading minds thing?" Wally asked as he zipped to the end of the bed and sat crossed legged arms on his knees an head in his hands. J'onn faced him before saying "My people have always been able to talk to with each others by using just are minds."

"Cool! Can you teach me how to?" Wally asked as he started to vibrate in place.

J'onn stared at the boy in front of him for a moment before saying "It is not something I can teach. All Martians can do it from when they are a child." Wally nods in understanding but J'onn stares at him when he seems sadden by it before saying "I can although make a small mind link that will allow us to talk to each other through it."

"Really! That would be so coo-! Are those oreos!" Wally was gone from the bed zipping to the other side of the room were a small (large) mountain of oreos sat stacked up. Wally was vibrating in place as he grabbed a pack and said "Aunt I doesn't allow these at the house anymore because me and Uncle B made a whole pack explode and leave stain marks in the kitchen ceiling." J'onn goes to grab the pack from Wally not wanting his treasured oreos to be eaten by a much smaller Flash when he has a hard enough time hidding them from the older Flash as it is. "Have you ever made oero ice cream? Or oreo cake or ohhh oero cupcakes!"

"I have not." J'onn said before remembering that Flash before he had been changed into a child had promised to make him some. "I would like to try them though. Why don't we go and make them-!" J'onn blinked in surprise when Wally and a quarter of his oreo mountain was gone, before the red head was back and grabbing more just to disappear again. Wally reappeared moments later and grabbed J'onn's hand while saying "Come on! We have food to make!"

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

Batman walked silently into the Watchtower kitchen, the moon shining through the Watchtower windows. He moved into the kitchen and stopped surprised to see oreo packets piled up into a small hill, while the counters and some tables stood topped with oreo cakes, cupcakes, and ice cream. He moved farther into the kitchen to see a half asleep Wally that looks like his about to drop and J'onn eating a oreo cake happily.

Batman walked past J'onn and picked Wally up into his arms bridal style and heard the young speedster give a whine of "My manly points are going down Flash... How am I suppose to impress the Dark Knight if your carrying me like this all the time?" before turning and pressing himself closer to Batman's chest not noticing that it's the dark knight carrying him.  _Impress me?_ Bruce thought as he left J'onn to his food and started to go over the list of reasons why Wally was calling them Uncle, and Aunt, and also who this other Flash was.


	7. 12 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ROY!" was heard in the hallway before said archer went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to blue for reminding me that Roy is in JLU and also giving me an idea for his chapter!

Wally opened his eyes slowly before letting out a groan as he felt his sore muscles and remembered how Uncle Barry had though it would be a good idea to play tag while running over the ocean alongside Grandpa Jay. It hadn't ended well for any of them. Wally shifted and pulled the blanket off of his head and jerked back in surprise as a bat stuffed animal fall over besides him. Wally blinked before pushing it over and groaning to himself while muttering "Didn't I put you in my closet...? And you look brand new... Ugh Uncle B got me another one didn't he?"

Dropping the bat Wally pushed his way out and stared at the pj's he was wearing and saw that they were a deep blue with a large red S in the center of the shirt. Wally blinked confused then said "...Didn't Uncle B burn these?" before shrugging and looking around the small room tell he found a pair of clothes and small red boots sitting on a chair near the bed. Grabbing them he quickly started to speed change, before stopping and looking down at himself to see that he was wearing a black t-shirt with a green lantern in the center, with blue jeans and red boots. 

Dashing to the door, he pulled it open and ran out only to run into a pair of legs, and fell backwards. The pair of legs he soon realized belonged to a woman with green hair and green eyes alongside a green shirt and pants, who was staring back at him. Behind her stood another woman with white hair, blue eyes and wore a all blue suit. The two woman stared like the red head stared before Wally leaped to his feet and took the hand the green haired woman offered as she said "Hello, i'm Fire and this is my friend Ice. Who are you?"

Wally grinned at her with a flirty smile and gently kissed her hand before saying "I'm Kid Flash and you can start the fire in my heart beautiful." Fire blinked and went to say something, but Wally was just a blur as he shot past her and Ice running after a red and yellow figure. Zipping around a corner he hit the breaks and skidded for a few feet before stopping and peaking slowly around another corner as he heard a voice that could only belong to one hot tempered archer yell "I am  _not_  your damn side kick anymore stop calling me over!"

"Your still my son!" another voice that Wally knew belonged to Green Arrow or Ollie quickly fired back making Wally wince at the yelling. Looking at Speedy he could see that Roy was livid and knew it was best to break this up now. "Oh yeah, a father treats his son like you do! I'm nothing more then a damn-!" Roy never got to finish what he was about to yell as a loud "ROY!" was heard in the hallway and said archer went down.

Roy landed on his back, wincing as he felt his bow dig into his back and blinking as he felt a weight on his chest. Looking and pushing himself up with his elbows he saw that a small red headed boy sat on his chest smiling widely at him, before a finger poked his cheek. Roy stared dumb founded before freezing as the boy said "Roy when did you get so.... Old? Your like Ollie old!"

Roy felt his jaw drop before he moved grabbing the kid and growling "Who the hell are you?"

The kid now in his lap looked shocked for a moment before tears gathered up in his eyes and his lower lip started to quiver as he then let out a loud cry saying "But Woy I thought you were my bwother! How can you fowget me!?" Wally said faking a 'R' lisp. Wally was glad once again with Robin being his best friend because he had learned all of this from watching the boy wonder, also how to hot wire a car and pick a lock. Wally's about 45% sure that Robin is trying to make him into a bat.

Roy looked guilty which made Wally force himself to not smile, because that would ruin like everything. But that did peg the question on why Roy was older and acted like he didn't know who he was. Wally decided to ignore that for now as he launched himself forward an wrapped his hands into Roy's shirt while letting out the tears that were very real. "You promised to teach me how to shoot a bow. You didn't lie right?" Wally made his eyes go huge while more tears prickled up and he gripped Roy's shirt in a death grip before putting the icing on the cake by saying "I want to be really cool like you."

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Wally watched as the arrow landed on the ground close to the target and silently cheered, because that was way better then it had been an hour ago. Wally glanced over at Roy who was busy launching his own arrows at targets, hitting bulls eye ever single time. Wally watched, eyes narrowing as he started to catch things that made Roy besides being older and taller, be so different. Like for example there wasn't a scar on his left shoulder from taking a bullet that was aimed for Wally's head, or the brotherly fondness and secret kindness he was always giving to Wally.

Oh and also his orange hair was a lighter shade, and he was really  _really_ mad at Ollie. Roy  _never_ got this mad at him before. Walking towards him Wally shifted before saying "Roy?" he saw the blue eyes glance at him before the man went back to firing his arrows. "Why are you mad at Ollie?"

"You wouldn't understand kid. Now go shoot those practice arrows." Wally felt his eye twitch and he quickly went and kicked Roy right in the leg making said archer let out a loud yelp of pain. Roy let out a curse while turning to glare at the 12 year old who glared back and said "I bet I would if you just  _tell_ me."

"Really? I'm 18 years old and Ollie still treats me like a fucking baby, alongside with the fact that he  _still_ brings home random women at least twice ever week, drags me around all fucking over the place and to make it fucking worse i'm just a charity case." Roy whispered the last part and seemed to have sadness in his eyes as he stared at the target up ahead "And no one even cares." _  
_

_This may not be my Roy, but he was still a Roy and any Roy is my big brother._ Wally thought before moving towards Roy and grabbing a hand that was now at the older boy's side and said "I care Roy! And Ollie doesn't think of you as a charity case! He loves you like a son. Why else would he bug you and drag you all over the place? Why else would he follow you around and um his a owner of Queen Inc which means he kinda  _has_ to bring random women home to help keep up the act that his a playboy billionaire and  _not_ Green Arrow."

"Really?" Roy said in a bored tone.

"Yes really!" Wally said and pulled Roy down to his level. "Also your not the only one whose felt like a charity case, the sperm donor never wanted me, but Uncle Barry the man who is more of a father to me then anyone did! I use to feel that if I ran away or something they could have a family together and be happy and I wouldn't be a bother." Wally says sadness filling his voice. Taking a breath he said "But you know what? I was wrong, so so wrong. After my one and only attempt to run away last year they sat me down and  _told_ me i'm not a bother and they love me like I was there son and not there nephew.

"Ollie loves you and always will so don't think your a charity case or that your just for show okay?"

"Your one weird kid you know that right?" Roy said while Wally just beamed before saying "Go practice, I want you at least  _hitting_ the outside of the target before you sleep or something."

"...I bet you can't hit the target from the other side of the room!"

"I can to."

"Doubt full, but I know Ollie can."

Roy went to say that uh yeah he could but stopped before saying "I already know I can, and don't need to show you." 

"Oh, well then I guess it's true." Wally said while turning his back on Roy "Ollie  _is_ a way better archer then you are." That made Roy freeze while Wally just smirked in victory before standing alongside Roy betting that he can't hit the center of the target from here or running or up there or not looking.

* * *

**3 Hours Later**

"We tell  _no one_ about this got it?" Roy said as he broke apart of the arrow and was carefully pushing the rest of it out the other side while Wally lay on his side trying to stay relaxed and not cry in pain. It's not like it's the first time his been shot with an arrow. That's how he and his Roy met after all! "I won't if you won't!" Wally answered then decided that maybe he should rethink the whole catching every arrow Roy shoots at the target.

It's not fun when he slips and gets shot in the shoulder.... Again.

* * *

**1 Hour Later**

Roy walked through the Watchtower on the way to the zeta beam from just having laid the sleeping Wally who had drooled on his shoulder. It was still wet from it, but he couldn't really stay mad about it since he  _did_ shot the kid in the shoulder, also Wally was getting pretty good with his bow. Roy ran a hand through his hair and walked slightly faster deciding that he needed some sleep before stopping as he saw Ollie standing there back towards him.

 _Other way! Other way! Go the other way!_ His mind screamed but he ignored it deciding that he could try and mend things with Ollie even though half the time he wanted to stuff an arrow so far up his ass no one would be able to get it out. Walking towards the older archer, Roy took a breath before saying a soft "Ollie." and watched as the blonde turned surprised and looked to be about to say something but was stopped as he got a quick hug from the red head before he was shoved away and Roy was off going for the zeta beams.

Ollie stood in shock watching Roy go to the zeta beams and leave. Blinking he couldn't help but smile and quickly came to that it was because of Wally that Roy had  done that. He was going to have to take the speedster out for lunch when he was back to normal. Until then he'll drop by Central and portal it for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know your a YJ/DC fan when you can in a serious voice tell your friend to calm down and get whelmed.


End file.
